1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection device to which a portable terminal is connected.
2. Background Art
What is referred to as a cradle is known as a connection device to which a portable terminal, such as a portable telephone or a portable music player, is connected. This kind of connection device is used to charge the secondary battery built in the terminal or used for connection to an external apparatus, such as a personal computer. For example, each of JP-2007-96883A and JP-2004-135119A discloses a cradle that can be commonly used for plural kinds of portable terminals. JP-2007-96883A discloses a configuration in which mounting sections individually capable of allowing various sizes of portable terminals to be mounted are replaceable with respect to the main body of the cradle. JP-2004-135119A discloses a mechanism capable of changing the position of the connector of a cradle.
In the cradle described in JP-2007-96883A, however, the mounting section is required to be replaced each time a different kind of terminal is connected, and it is sometimes troublesome for the user to perform the replacement. In the cradle described in JP-2004-135119A, the portable terminal mounted on the cradle is not secured to the main body of the cradle. Hence, an excessive load may be applied to the terminal, and there is a danger that the terminal may be disconnected from the connector of the cradle or the connection sections of the terminal and the cradle may be broken.